Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-12}}{8^{-4}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{8^{-12}}{8^{-4}} = 8^{-12-(-4)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-12}}{8^{-4}}} = 8^{-8}} $